


Би

by SaintOlga



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Bigender, Gen, Gender, Other, Sex Reassignment, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гендер Джека - не фиксированная точка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Би

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла мне в голову во время DW 5x13, хотя спойлеров в тексте нет. Я не вполне уверена, как это сочетается с некоторыми фактами канона, но в Хуниверсе все - вопрос усушки и утряски.

Когда Джек оказался прикован к Земле 19-20-21 веков, ему не хватало многого, но больше всего - качественных клиник по перемене пола. Особенно когда наступало _ее_ время.

В первый раз было, конечно, хуже всего. Она задыхалась в мужском теле, которое ненавидела так же сильно, как он любил: слишком большое, слишком плоское, с дурацкой штукой между ног. Усугубляло ситуацию то, что шла война, она оказалась на передовой, один из многих мужчин, братьев по оружию, а ей совершенно не хотелось быть мужчиной. Ей хотелось быть женственной, хотелось, чтобы в ней видели женщину, обращались с ней как с женщиной, пусть даже по идиотским стандартам этого века, она порой была готова согласиться даже на это - настолько плохо ей было.

В следующий раз было немного легче, а потом - еще легче, хотя это условная легкость все равно оказывалась невыносимой. Снова плохо стало с Эстель, которая не поняла бы ее, и Джек ушел, пока был еще по большей части им, до того, как все вылилось в скандал. Она надеялась, что перемена положит конец любви, которую он/а чувствовал/а, но в этом ей не повезло.

Наконец земляне открыли для себя концепцию гендера. И у него/нее по крайней мере появилось слово, чтобы описывать себя тем немногим людям, которым нужно было это знать. Хотя он/а привык/ла держать дистанцию, да и бессмертие не способствовало построению близких отношений, так что ситуация возникала нечасто. И хотя посвящать в подробности коллег по Торчвуду не имело смысла, ей удалось найти тех, кто хоть немного понимал ее. Клубы, группы. Люди. Лючия понимала чуть лучше других. Мелисса даже пару раз называла ее мамой, когда еще не стала Элис.

Ее все равно доводило до зубовного скрежета то, что вершиной ее возможностей была женская одежда на мужском теле. При появлении клиник по перемене пола она начала подумывать об операции, но останавливали продолжительность процесса и необходимость восстановления мужского тела позже, когда наступит его время.

В 2009 году он почувствовал наступление следующей перемены. Думал о том, как объяснить ее Янто. Не успел.

Спустя много месяцев бесцельного блуждания с одного трансгалактического лайнера на другой, в тщетной надежде, что близящаяся перемена прогонит боль и скорбь,  по наводке Доктора он/а знакомится с Алонзо. Который вырос в мире, где нет мелких глупых категорий - по крайней мере, не в этой области. Который не моргнув глазом называет ее «моя девочка», даже когда сосет ее член.

Следующую остановку она делает в клинике на Плачущей Женщине.

 

* * *

 

\- Ты такая красивая, - говорит Алонзо утром, проводя пальцами вдоль ее позвоночника. Она с ним согласна. Она не видела эту свою версию с тех пор, как ей было двадцать пять, и ее/его тело в седьмой раз изменили в соответствии с его/ее восприятием себя. В 51 веке эта процедура входит в базовую медицинскую страховку. И занимает несколько часов.

Сейчас она намного старше, и ее красота одновременно более сдержанная и более необычная. Она тянет себя за тугой локон и размышляет об имени. Данное при рождении перестало казаться родным за столетия, которые он/а прожил/а как Джек Харкнесс. К тому же оно наверняка сохранилось в базе данных Агентства Времени, а ей пока не хочется встречаться с бывшими коллегами.

Но имя ей нужно.

\- Расскажи мне сказку, - говорит она, обернувшись к Алонзо.

\- Сказку?

\- Да, - она улыбается и толкает его обратно на кровать. - Сказку. Они ведь есть в твоем мире?

\- Ну да…

\- Так расскажи. Сказку о девочке, или девушке, или женщине. О женщине, похожей на меня…

Она сворачивается рядом с ним, выводя узоры у него на груди и чувствуя все изгибы и линии собственного нового тела - прошлой ночью оно казалось странным, и до сих пор кажется, но с каждой минутой все естественнее. Впервые за много веков она не чувствует с каждым вздохом, что ее тело неправильное.

Алонзо наконец вспоминает сказку и, запинаясь, проговаривает традиционный зачин. Она одобрительно улыбается ему.

\- Жила-была девочка, - его голос приобретает напевный ритм сказочника. - Жила-была на свете девочка. Звали ее Ривер Сонг…


End file.
